dr_stonefandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2
|romaji = Kingu obu za Sutōn Wārudo |jp air date = July 12, 2019 |adapted from = Chapter 2 (p. 25) Chapter 3 Chapter 4 |arc = Stone Formula Arc |opening song = Good Morning World! - BURNOUT SYNDROMES |ending song = LIFE - Rude-α |previous = Episode 1 |next = Episode 3 |us air date = July 26, 2019 August 31, 2019 (Toonami)}}King of the Stone World is the second episode of the Dr. Stone anime. Summary With the Stone Formula complete, Senku and Taiju choose to revive Yuzuriha first. Before they're able to do so, they're attacked by lions, and are forced to awaken Tsukasa Shishio, an extremely strong man once called the strongest high school student. Tsukasa quickly dispatches of the lions, establishing himself as far more physically powerful than the others, becoming the group's hunter. After Tsukasa destroys a human statue, Senku begins to doubt whether the two share the same goals for civilization. Plot Details Having successfully released a Stone Bird from its petrification, Taiju asks Senku what they'll do next with the cure. Senku simply replies they'll have to free all of humanity eventually, although it would be unfortunate to awaken a murderer first. He gives Taiju the choice of who they will free first, and his choice is obvious. Taiju leads Senku to the giant Camphor Tree where Yuzuriha is still holding onto after all these years. He apologizes to her for not saving her and plans to set her free from the stone. Senku hands him the cure, but he refuses to free her while she's still naked. Taiju tries to carry her back to camp to place clothes on her, but a lion suddenly appears! Senku explains lions who escaped from the zoo has become the top of the food chain in the Stone World. As the boys run away through the forest, Senku adds that the lions haven't seen bipedal creatures yet and are likely being cautious. However, without a proper way to fight back, it's only a matter of time. Taiju decides he must be Senku's shield, but the latter tells him to keep running because humanity needs brains and brawn. Out of options, Taiju leads his friend to the number one strongest primate highschooler, Tsukasa Shishio. The lions corner them, but Senku frees their new ally with the cure. Tsukasa asks for the situation and immediately kills one of the lions with his bare hands, scaring the rest away. Taiju says he's amazing and Tsukasa promises to do all the fighting. Senku remains skeptical, however, believing he's too strong to be tamed in the Stone World. Tsukasa decides to use the lion and pay respect to the circle of life. The trio returns to home camp where Taiju tells a still petrified Yuzuriha he will save her as soon as they make more of the cure. Senku takes Tsukasa to the laboratory where he properly introduces himself. Tsukasa learns the boys have rarely been eating meat and immediately puts himself in charge of hunting. Senku and Tsukasa work together to preserve plenty of meat, including that night's fish feast. They eat on a beach and Tsukasa abruptly breaks a boulder to free a petrified person underneath. Later, Senku asks what's the most important thing for a technological situation. The answer is calcium carbonate or lime. Taiju collects dozens of seashells and smashes them into powder. Calcium carbonate has four immediate uses including upgrading soil, creating mortar, and soap. Tsukasa admires Senku for his amazing intellect, but the latter believes the strongest human currently alive has ulterior motives. Taiju returns with seaweed to collect more calcium carbonate from and asks what the fourth use is. However, Senku retracts his previous statement and says there are only three uses. The next day, Taiju continues collecting seashells while Tsukasa stares at the water. He says that seashells never belonged to anyone. The same goes for the land and the sea. A long time ago, a boy tried to make a seashell necklace for his sick sister but never got to because of a cruel, drunk adult who claimed he owned that land. Tsukasa punches the head off a statue, effectively killing a man. Tsukasa claims they can't bring back a world tainted by evil adults. The Stone World is a paradise and only the chosen youth should be freed, as this is a chance to reset the world. However, Senku refuses and replies he'll use the power of science to save every single person trapped in stone. Characters *Senku Ishigami *Taiju Oki *Yuzuriha Ogawa (Petrified) *Tsukasa Shishio Locations *Camphor Tree Inventions *Calcium Carbonate **Mortar **Soap Anime to Manga Differences *In the anime version, Senku is shown creating the crossbow that he will use later on. *Tsukasa only slashes the head stone of the old man while in the manga, he completely destroys it. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Stone Formula Arc Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes